Двухсложные рифмы -еша (-эша)
Категория:Словарь рифм '-е́ша (-э́ша)' -е́ша (-э́ша) # те́ша # поте́ша # распоте́ша -е́шный (-э́шный) # серде́шный # беке́шный # леме́шный # многоле́мешный # одноле́мешный # двухле́мешный # кроме́шный # спе́шный # неспе́шный # поспе́шный # скороспе́шный # успе́шный # неуспе́шный # безуспе́шный # небезуспе́шный # малоуспе́шный # гре́шный # безгре́шный # небезгре́шный # многогре́шный # поте́шный # уте́шный # неуте́шный # безуте́шный -е́шан (-э́шнен) # заме́шан # переме́шан # поме́шан # сме́шан :-- # кроме́шен # спе́шен # неспе́шен # поспе́шен # скороспе́шен # успе́шен # неуспе́шен # безуспе́шен # небезуспе́шен # малоуспе́шен # гре́шен # безгре́шен # небезгре́шен # многогре́шен # поте́шен # уте́шен # неуте́шен # безуте́шен -ation 2 syllables: #haitian #haitien #mation #nation #ration #station 3 syllables: # aid station #air station #alsatian #bus station #carnation #castration #causation #cessation #cetacean #citation #coach station #creation #cremation #croatian #crustacean #dalmatian #damnation #deflation #dictation #dilation #donation #duration #elation #filtration #fixation #flirtation #flotation #formation #foundation #frustration #gas station #gestation #gradation #gyration #horatian #hydration #inflation #lactation #libration #ligation #location #migration #mutation #narration #negation #nitration #notation #optation #oration #ovation #plantation #privation #probation #proration #prostration #quotation #reflation #relation #rotation #salvation, #sarmatian #sedation #sensation #shore station #space station #stagflation #stagnation #starvation #summation #taxation #temptation #train station #translation #vacation #vaxstation #vibration #vocation 4 syllables: #abdication #aberration #abrogation #acclimation #accusation, activation, adaptation, admiration, adoration, adulation, advocation, affectation, affirmation, affrication, aggravation, agitation, allegation, allocation, alteration, altercation, amputation, animation, annexation, annotation, appalachian, appellation, application, approbation, arbitration, asian nation, aspiration, assocation, augmentation, automation, aviacion, aviation, avocation, backwardation, balkan nation, bifurcation, blood relation, calculation, calibration, cancellation, celebration, cogitation, coloration, combination, comfort station, commendation, compensation, compilation, complication, computation, concentration, condemnation, condensation, confirmation, confiscation, conflagration, confrontation, congregation, conjugation, connotation, consecration, conservation, consolation, constellation, consternation, constipation, consultation, consummation, contemplation, conversation, convocation, coronation, corporation, correlation, culmination, cultivation, d'aviation, declaration, decoration, dedication, defamation, deformation, degradation, dehydration, delegation, demarcation, demonstration, deportation, depravation, depredation, deprivation, derivation, desecration, desiccation, designation, desolation, desperation, destination, detonation, devastation, deviation, dilatation, disinflation, dislocation, dispensation, disputation, dissertation, dissipation, distillation, divination, domination, dressing station, duplication, education, elevation, elongation, emanation, embarkation, emigration, emulation, equitation, escalation, estimation, evocation, excavation, excitation, exclamation, exhalation, exhortation, exhumation, expectation, expiration, explanation, explication, exploitation, exploration, fabrication, fascination, federation, fermentation, fibrillation, figuration, filling station, fire station, fluctuation, fluoridation, foliation, formulation, fragmentation, fumigation, gastrulation, generation, gene mutation, germination, glaciation, graduation, granulation, gravitation, habitation, heat prostration, hesitation, hibernation, illustration, imitation, immigration, implantation, implication, importation, impregnation, imputation, incantation, incarnation, inclination, incrustation, incubation, indentation, indexation, indication, indignation, infestation, infiltration, inflammation, information, inhalation, innovation, inspiration, installation, instigation, insulation, integration, intimation, intonation, inundation, invitation, invocation, irrigation, irritation, isolation, jubilation, laceration, legislation, levitation, liberation, limitation, liquidation, litigation, loan translation, lookout station, lubrication, machination, malformation, masturbation, maturation, mediation, medication, meditation, menstruation, ministration, miscreation, miseration, mitigation, moderation, modulation, molestation, motivation, mutilation, navigation, nomination, nucleation, obfuscation, obligation, observation, occupation, operation, orchestration, ordination, oscillation, ostentation, ovulation, oxidation, pagination, paid vacation, pair creation, pair formation, palpitation, penetration, perforation, permutation, perspiration, perturbation, petrol station, pigmentation, point mutation, police station, pollination, polling station, population, power station, preparation, presentation, preservation, proclamation, procreation, profanation, propagation, protestation, provocation, publication, pumping station, punctuation, radiation, raft foundation, railroad station, railway station, realization, recantation, recitation, reclamation, recreation, reformation, refutation, registration, regulation, rehydration, relaxation, relocation, remote station, renovation, reparation, replication, reputation, reservation, resignation, respiration, restoration, retardation, revelation, revocation, rumination, sampling station, sanitation, saturation, segmentation, segregation, separation, sequestration, service station, simulation, situation, skin sensation, social station, speculation, stimulation, stipulation, strangulation, subluxation, subway station, suffocation, superstation, syndication, tabulation, taste sensation, termination, titillation, toleration, touch sensation, transformation, transplantation, transportation, trepidation, tribulation, tv station, unimation, univation, usurpation, vaccination, vacillation, validation, valuation, variation, vegetation, ventilation, vindication, violation, visitation, weather station 5 syllables: #abbreviation #abomination #acceleration #accommodation, accreditation, accumulation, across the nation, adjudication, administration, affiliation, african nation, agglomeration, alienation, alleviation, amalgamation, amelioration, amortization, amplification, annihilation, anticipation, appreciation, appropriation, approximation, argumentation, articulation, assassination, assimilation, association, authentication, authorization, balkanization, beat generation, business relation, capitulation, centralization, certification, change of location, christianization, civilization, clarification, classification, closed corporation, close corporation, coagulation, codification, cogeneration, cohabitation, collaboration, colonization, colorization, commemoration, communication, communization, concatenation, conciliation, confabulation, confederation, configuration, conglomeration, congratulation, consideration, consolidation, contamination, continuation, cooperation, coordination, corroboration, decaffeination, decapitation, deceleration, deforestation, degeneration, deification, deliberation, delineation, demodulation, demonization, denomination, denunciation, depreciation, deregulation, desalination, desegregation, determination, detoxication, devaluation, direct quotation, discoloration, discrimination, disembarkation, disinclination, disinformation, disintegration, dissemination, dissociation, documentation, domestication, dramatization, echolocation, edification, ejaculation, elaboration, elimination, emancipation, enumeration, equalization, equivocation, eradication, evacuation, evaluation, evaporation, exacerbation, exaggeration, examination, exasperation, exfoliation, exhilaration, exoneration, expatriation, expropriation, extermination, extrapolation, facilitation, falsification, fertilization, finlandization, fortification, gasification, gasoline station, genetization, gentrification, globalization, glorification, grade separation, gratification, hallucination, harmonization, heat of formation, humiliation, hybridization, hydrogenation, hyperinflation, illumination, imagination, immunization, impersonation, implementation, improvisation, inactivation, inauguration, incarceration, incorporation, incrimination, indoctrination, infatuation, inhabitation, initiation, inoculation, insemination, insinuation, instrumentation, interpretation, interrogation, intimidation, intoxication, invalidation, investigation, in operation, in that location, ionization, irradiation, islamization, job application, justification, legalization, legal relation, liberalization, loan application, localization, machine translation, magnetization, magnification, manifestation, manipulation, maximization, mean deviation, mechanization, misallocation, misapplication, miscalculation, misinformation, mobilization, modernization, modification, multiplication, mummification, negotiation, nervous prostration, neutralization, normalization, notification, nullification, oil conservation, optimization, organisation, organization, orientation, origination, ornamentation, ossification, pacification, painful sensation, panelization, participation, partner relation, pasteurization, perpetuation, phase modulation, phi correlation, polarization, polish notation, pontification, precipitation, predestination, prefabrication, prefix notation, premeditation, preoccupation, pressure sensation, pressurization, private foundation, privatisation, privatization, procrastination, prognostication, proliferation, pronunciation, pulse modulation, purification, qualification, quantification, radio station, ramification, rate of inflation, ratification, reaffirmation, reallocation, recalculation, recommendation, reconfirmation, recrimination, rectification, recuperation, redecoration, rededication, reforestation, refrigeration, regeneration, regimentation, reincarnation, reiteration, rejuvenation, remediation, remuneration, renomination, renunciation, repatriation, representation, repudiation, reregulation, resuscitation, retaliation, revaluation, reverberation, russification, sanctification, sedimentation, set decoration, sex segregation, shell corporation, simplification, skew correlation, socialization, social relation, soil conservation, solicitation, sophistication, spatial relation, specialization, specification, stabilization, stalinization, standardization, standing ovation, star divination, sterilization, subordination, subsidization, substantiation, suffix notation, tabloidization, tactile sensation, triangulation, trust corporation, tubal ligation, unification, unionization, urbanization, utilization, vaporization, veiled accusation, verbal creation, verification, victimization, vilification, visualization, vulgarization, westernization, wind generation, with inspiration, with moderation, with ostentation, with speculation 6 syllables: #acidification #active application #adult education, alphabetization, alpha radiation, artistic creation, auto limitation, axis of rotation, background radiation, beta radiation, binary notation, blood coagulation, board of education, broad interpretation, bush administration, cannibalization, capitalization, categorization, change orientation, characterization, chemical notation, collectivization, commercialization, complement fixation, computerization, control operation, counter reformation, covert operation, credit application, criminalization, cryptic coloration, daily variation, decentralization, decertification, decimal notation, decontamination, dehumanization, demobilization, democratization, demoralization, desalinization, destabilization, detoxification, de jure segregation, differentiation, direct correlation, discontinuation, disorganization, disorientation, disqualification, diversification, dust contamination, electrification, eternal damnation, european nation, excommunication, experimentation, feast of dedication, field of operation, free association, gamma radiation, generalization, giving medication, group participation, heat of condensation, higher education, hospitalization, identification, incapacitation, incoordination, indemnification, infantile fixation, inside information, insubordination, intensification, intercorporation, in collaboration, law of gravitation, law of segregation, lecture demonstration, legal separation, line organization, linguistic relation, loan participation, logical relation, logic operation, machine operation, magnitude relation, marginalization, medical relation, mental reservation, mental retardation, mineralization, misappropriation, miscommunication, misinterpretation, misrepresentation, missionary station, monopolization, moral obligation, mortgage application, musical notation, nationalization, naturalization, naval installation, neutron radiation, nitrogen fixation, nondiscrimination, nonproliferation, observation station, oral presentation, overpopulation, overregulation, overt operation, overvaluation, partial correlation, part to whole relation, patent application, personalization, personal relation, personification, politicization, popularization, printing operation, private corporation, public presentation, racial segregation, radicalization, rationalization, reaffiliation, reauthorization, recertification, reclassification, reconciliation, reconfiguration, reconsideration, reevaluation, reexamination, rehabilitation, reincorporation, reinterpretation, reinvigoration, renegotiation, reorganization, reunification, revitalization, saponification, securitization, self-congratulation, self-determination, self-perpetuation, semantic relation, sexual relation, singularization, solar radiation, special education, standard deviation, suburbanization, swiss confederation, television station, temporal relation, threshold operation, transillumination, undervaluation, vacuum aspiration, visual sensation, warning coloration, water conservation, water of hydration, whole to part relation, without moderation, with consideration, with determination, workmen's compensation, world organization 7 syllables: #academic relation #acid precipitation #americanization #amplitude modulation #angle of inclination, antidiscrimination, antitrust legislation, auditory sensation, baptist denomination, binary operation, business organization, by experimentation, carter administration, celestial navigation, clandestine operation, clinton administration, closely held corporation, cognitive operation, computer operation, concrete representation, concurrent operation, conditional relation, criminal conversation, dark field illumination, dark ground illumination, data communication, decriminalization, demand for explanation, demilitarization, denationalization, denuclearization, destructive distillation, de facto segregation, diurnal variation, doctor of education, electron radiation, feast of the dedication, final examination, financial obligation, fourfold point correlation, fractional distillation, frequency modulation, grammatical relation, guilt by association, heat of dissociation, heat of vaporization, indian reservation, indirect correlation, industrialization, inertial navigation, infrared radiation, insider information, judicial separation, kendall rank correlation, legal representation, logical implication, logical operation, lukasiewicz notation, magnetic inclination, magnetic levitation, magnetic variation, master of education, mental representation, midterm examination, military formation, miniaturization, mischaracterization, misidentification, multiplex operation, natural elevation, negative correlation, negative stimulation, north american nation, olfactory sensation, optical aberration, oral communication, oral examination, parallel operation, philanthropic foundation, physical education, physical restoration, point of accumulation, police investigation, political relation, positive correlation, practical application, professional relation, protective coloration, psychic communication, racial extermination, radio observation, radio radiation, rate of acceleration, rate of depreciation, reagan administration, recapitalization, renationalization, reverse polish notation, right of first publication, scandinavian nation, selective information, sequential operation, serial operation, serial publication, social organization, software documentation, source of illumination, south american nation, spherical aberration, spurious correlation, surface assimilation, surgical operation, suspended animation, sympathetic vibration, telecommunication, telephone conversation, under consideration, unspoken accusation, value orientation, vertical combination, vertical integration, victory celebration, visible radiation, without consideration, world health organization, written communication 8 syllables: #aegean civilization #amphibious demonstration #amphibious operation #animal communication, arithmetic operation, artificial respiration, asynchronous operation, auxiliary operation, behavior modification, cardiac resuscitation, central american nation, character assassination, confidential information, consecutive operation, department of education, department of transportation, digital communication, economic strangulation, elementary education, enabling legislation, fiduciary relation, financial organization, freedom from discrimination, geological formation, holy day of obligation, horizontal combination, horizontal integration, institutionalization, intelligence operation, interior decoration, internal representation, internationalization, letters of administration, linguistic communication, literal interpretation, majority operation, mathematical notation, mathematical relation, medical examination, military installation, minoan civilization, musical organization, newton's law of gravitation, nonlinear correlation, postmortem examination, privately held corporation, protestant denomination, psychical communication, religious orientation, secondary education, spontaneous generation, symbolic representation, unemployment compensation, ventricular fibrillation, visual communication, vocational education 9 syllables: anabaptist denomination, anomalous communication, articles of incorporation, artificial insemination, auditory communication, coefficient of correlation, deinstitutionalization, demand for identification, economic mobilization, electronic communication, el nino southern oscillation, health maintenance organization, hydrogen ion concentration, kendall partial rank correlation, mathematical operation, mycenaean civilization, myocardial inflammation, pecuniary obligation, physical rehabilitation, pictorial representation, political orientation, professional association, proportional representation, reasoning by elimination, savings and loan association, secretary of education, secretary of transportation, simultaneous operation, through empirical observation, ultraviolet radiation 10 syllables: #certificate of incorporation #correctional rehabilitation, electromagnetic radiation, federal housing administration, international organization, preliminary examination, therapeutic rehabilitation, ultraviolet illumination, vocational rehabilitation 11 syllables: #binary arithmetic operation #federal bureau of investigation #federal home loan mortgage corporation #food and agriculture organization #international finance corporation #north atlantic treaty organization #paramilitary organization #social security administration 12 syllables: cardiopulmonary resuscitation #international labor organization #international labour organization #simulated military operation 13 syllables: federal deposit insurance corporation #federal national mortgage association #international maritime organization #world meteorological organization 14 syllables: #international development association #national aeronautics and space administration -ansion # expansion # anshan # fanchon # mansion